The Herondale Line
by feaashley
Summary: It is said that Jace, son of Stephen and Celine Herondale, is the last living Herondale. Jocelyn Fairchild has been hiding a friend's secret that can put a shock into the shadowhunter world. Amatis Graymark.


_Cassandra Clare owns the Shadowhunter World and Characters. _

**New York **

Amatis

I hid behind the shadows as I saw the love of my life marry another woman. I still had the ring when we first got married, but now, it's nothing but silver and stones.

My heart clenched as I saw Stephen Herondale say I do to his new wife. The two share a kiss and my heart sank. They were officially the Herondale Couple.

A few traitor tears were shed as I stepped away from the scene before me. I quickly left the wedding as I made my way towards the outskirts of New York. It wasn't long until I was waiting for my train when a familiar voice startled me.

"Amatis?" I quickly turned around and there stood Jocelyn Fairchild, her beautiful red hair cascading down her back in elegant curls and her kind green eyes staring at mine, then at my baby bump. It wasn't that noticeable but Jocelyn had eyes of a hawk.

"Amatis…Oh dear." She said quietly as she walked toward me and gave me a hug. I froze a bit, it wasn't that Jocelyn didn't like human contact; she just didn't show it much. But nevertheless I retuned the hug.

"Jocelyn. What are you doing here? You should be resting." I sated as I quickly glanced at her noticeably bigger bump.

"I can ask you the same thing. But I am actually leaving this side of town and going to a farm." She smiled a bit at me. I knew what farm she meant, it was an old childhood place and Jocelyn loved it. So did i.

"Be careful Lynnie." I used her nickname form when we were kids. She gave me a bigger smile, well as big as it can get for Jocelyn.

"The child belongs to Stephen doesn't it?" she stated bluntly. All emotions gone. I nodded, "He doesn't know. Pleas e I beg you Jocelyn don't tell anyone-"

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here. I cannot keep them. I have to come back…alone."

"Twins?" Jocelyn's eyes shined a bit before going back to business. "I won't Amatis. But you need to keep me updated. I solemnly swear I will not tell a soul. But be careful and make sure she is in a good home."

I nodded I will. My train had arrived to leave New York. I glanced back to find a worried Jocelyn.

I stiffened. Jocelyn almost never worried, until the incident with Jonathan happened. I winced at the thought and rubbed my belly, determined to find them a good home.

**Russia, Sixteen Years Later**

Cerise

"Checkmate."

"Checkmate? Gwen we're playing blackjack." It took a moment for Guinevere Loss to realize that for the past hour, we were playing blackjack. Or at least I was.

"Awh shit. Here I am all excited that I probably won your bag of lays only to find out that I lost, and that I'm hungry." She grumbled.

"You know for a half/warlock half/human, you suck at cards." I laughed as she narrowed her violet eyes at me. "Well excuse me for not spending time with my mother, which I haven't seen in 7 years. So I have a reason for me to not play well with cards."

It was true therefore I but back a remark and instead threw the bags of lays at her, which she caught happily. "Thanks Cerise." She began to munch on a chip happily.

Guinevere Loss or Gwen was a beautiful hybrid. She had pale skin like me but she had pastel blue hair that was as straight as a board and sharp violet eyes. I had my blue eyes and brown hair that was slightly curled at the bottom.

"By the way have you heard from Matthew lately? I haven't seen him in a while." Gwen asked as she finished the bag halfway.

"No. Matt has been MIA lately. I tried asking him once but all he did was glare at me and to never ask again. Therefore something's up." Matthew Atticus Graymark was my twin. He had brown hair but golden eyes. He was usually quiet unlike Gwen and me as we're loud as a siren.

Not the mermaid.

"Oh Matt." I hear her sigh, she had a small crush on him but it wasn't that I didn't approve. Matt was just…independent. More to himself and quiet but when he does talk he was sarcastic.

Gwen reminded me more of the Mad Hatter.

I stood up, "we should get some sleep otherwise Mrs. Black will chop us up." Gwen nodded as she headed toward the bathroom. "Let me brush first. I'll meet you in our room."

I walked down the hallways as quietly as I could, no doubt if Mrs. Black heard she'd flip. I passed by a few guardians who gave me a small glare as I hurried off toward our room. I was about to head toward the door when a claw stopped me as it reached my shoulder.

Mrs. Black.

"Cerise Graymark. What makes you think you can waltz around the mansion this time at night?" she asked coldly. I had never feared anyone but her. Were there people I was cautious around, of course. But she was someone I truly feared.

"I was thirsty and went downstairs to retrieve a glass of water. The glass is now washed and dried. I am sorry to have disturbed you Mrs. Black." I stated rehearsed.

She gripped my shoulder tighter, "Next time I catch you, you'll be sorry." And with that she shoved me toward my room and left.

**New York, Present Day**

Jocelyn

Jocelyn Fairchild-Graymark frowned as her old friend Amatis Herondale had joined the enemies. She had always wondered how the twins were; hence she was the only one who knew. Yet she always put her family first. She had learned how Jace was a Herondale.

The last of the line. It wasn't true; Amatis had mentioned to her that she had twins, a boy and girl. The boy had golden eyes and the girl had the Herondale blue eyes.

And yet no one knew but her. But that was going to change for Amatis had broken their bond and left Luke feeling depressed.

She saw her daughter, Clarissa, and son, Jonathan, as they had dinner with the Lightwoods, Simon, and Jace.

There was a knock on the door and she had gone to open it only to reveal Luke, her husband, and two known warlocks, Theresa Gray and Magnus Bane. However the fourth person looked oddly familiar. When she did recognize him she stepped back. "Brother Zachariah?"

"Actually I prefer James Carstairs, or Jem." He smiled as his black hair and eyes were filled with kindness.

Jocelyn smiled, "Well then come on in. Luke how was work?"

Lucian Graymark sighed, "Nothing unusual. How was yours?"

"Same as always." She smiled and then turned to the other three, "Please help yourselves with some food. Don't hesitate."

"I know I won't." Magnus smiled. He then motioned toward the table for Tessa and Jem and turned to Jocelyn. "What is wrong? Something on your mind?"

She glanced at everyone and then back at him, "What if I told you that Jace wasn't the only last living Herondale?"


End file.
